2017 Schmoedown Awards
Schmoedown Awards 2017 was an event that will honor the most memorable matches, players and events that took place during the Movie Trivia Schmoedown in 2017. It aired on January 26, 2018 with Mark Ellis hosting the ceremony. Nominations The Yodi Award *'Mark Reilly @ReillyAround' Entrance of the Year (Singles) *'Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing (Lord of the Rings Innergeekdom against Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski)' *Brianne Chandler @MissMovies (Harley Quinn Singles against Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski) *Mark Ellis @markellislive (A big carrot at the Free 4 All) *Mark Ellis @markellislive and Stacy Howard @stacyohoward (Coordinating an entrance together in their match) *William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani (transporting in as the Predator against Samm Levine @SammLevine) *Mark Reilly @ReillyAround (Karate Kid entrance against John Rocha @TheRochaSays) Entrance of the Year (Teams) *Six Degrees @MissMovies @stacyohoward (American Psycho entrance against DC Movie News @MikeKalinowski @AdamGertler) *'Wolves of Steel @ReillyAround @clarkewolfe (IT entrance against Wildberries @JoshMacuga @EliotETC)' *Six Degrees @MissMovies @stacyohoward (Poison Ivy and Catwoman against Tuff Beats @PNemiroff @Sonicifyouwantit) *Late to the Party @Mr_Rob11 @So_Vanessasary (Revenge of the Nerds against Team Action @benbatemanmedia @AndrewGhai) *Tuff Beats @PNemiroff @Sonicifyouwantit (Billy Madison entrance against Six Degrees @MissMovies @stacyohoward) Innergeekdom/Star Wars Player of the Year *'Jason Inman @Jawiin' *Sam Witwer @SamWitwer *Hector Navarro @Hectorisfunny *Ken Napzok @KenNapzok *Jay Washington @MrJayWashington Manager of the Year *'Tom Dagnino @bobfinstock' *Jay Washington @MrJayWashington *Ricky Hayberg @rickyftw *Roxy Striar @roxystriar *Emma Fyffe @EmmaFyffe Comeback Player of the Year *'JTE @JTEmoviethinks' *Jason Inman @Jawiin *Kristian Harloff @KristianHarloff *Samm Levine @SammLevine *Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider Celebrity Match of the Year *'IT Cast Free 4 All Match' *The cast of GLOW *The cast of Power Rangers *The cast of Party Boat *Jonathan Rhys-Meyers @JRM_Love and Brian Goodman Moment of the Year *'Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko clears the table at Free 4 All, eliminating Murrell @MurrellDan, Rocha @TheRochaSays, Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani and McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny' *Sam Witwer @SamWitwer beats Ken Napzok @KenNapzok on the last question of the Iron Man match at Spectacular *Ken Napzok @KenNapzok betrays Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing by joining the Lion's Den *Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko dresses up as Finstock @bobfinstock, plays against Josh Macuga @JoshMacuga in a retirement match *Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai tackles John Rocha @TheRochaSays Match of the Year *'Iron Man Match: Sam Witwer @SamWitwer vs. Ken Napzok @KenNapzok in Star Wars Championship' *Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny vs. JTE @JTEmoviethinks *Patriots @JTEmoviethinks @TheInSneider vs. Modok @Matchity @graedrake *Patriots @JTEmoviethinks @TheInSneider vs. Above the Line @SammLevine @DrewMcWeeny *John Rocha @TheRochaSays vs. Dan Murrell @MurrellDan *Dan Murrell @MurrellDan vs. Mark Reilly @ReillyAround vs. John Rocha @TheRochaSays *Nerd's Watch @KenNapzok @RachelJCushing vs. Team Action @benbatemanmedia @AndrewGhai *Innergeekdom Fatal Four-Way, with Jason Inman @Jawiin winning *Fatal Five-Way Singles Qualifier, with Jason Inman @Jawiin winning *Kristian Harloff @KristianHarloff vs. Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider Rookie of the Year *'Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing' *Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia *Lon Harris @Lons *Jim Vejvoda @JimVejvoda *Tim Franco @tfranco84 Rookie Team of the Year *'Above the Line @SammLevine @DrewMcWeeny' *Blofeld's Cat @marcandreyko @BurnettRM *Team Action @benbatemanmedia @AndrewGhai *Nerd's Watch @KenNapzok @RachelJCushing *DC Movie News @MikeKalinowski @AdamGertler *Late to the Party @Mr_Rob11 @So_Vanessasary Upset of the Year *JTE @JTEmoviethinks beats Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny *JTE @JTEmoviethinks beats William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani *John Rocha @TheRochaSays beats Dan Murrell @MurrellDan *Kristian Harloff @KristianHarloff beats Dan Murrell @MurrellDan *'Late to the Party @Mr_Rob11 @So_Vanessasary beats Critically Acclaimed @WilliamBibbiani @WitneySeibold' *Stacy Howard @stacyohoward beats Mark Ellis @markellislive *Brianne Chandler @MissMovies beats Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe *Josh Macuga @JoshMacuga beats Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko as Finstock @bobfinstock *Jay Washington @MrJayWashington beats Robert Meyer Burnett @BurnettRM *Jason Inman @Jawiin wins Fatal Five-Way over Scott Mantz @MovieMantz, Eliot Dewberry @EliotETC, Robert Meyer Burnett @BurnettRM and Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia Schmoedown Podcast/Aftershow of the Year *'Schmoedown Rundown @SDRundown' *All the Belts @AllTheBeltsPod *Late to the Party @Late2TheParty11 *Take 3 Productions @Take3Video *Dale the Dude @BenHowardComedy Heel of the Year *'Tom Dagnino @bobfinstock' *William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani *Brianne Chandler @MissMovies *Jay Washington @MrJayWashington *JTE @JTEmoviethinks *John Rocha @TheRochaSays (first half) *Ken Napzok @KenNapzok Babyface of the Year *'Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing' *Samm Levine @SammLevine *Kristian Harloff @KristianHarloff *Jason Inman @Jawiin *Emma Fyffe @EmmaFyffe *John Rocha @TheRochaSays (second half) *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski Heel Team of the Year *'Team Action @benbatemanmedia @AndrewGhai' *Patriots @JTEmoviethinks @TheInSneider *Top 10 @TheRochaSays @mattknost (first half) *Six Degrees @MissMovies @stacyohoward *Blofeld's Cat @marcandreyko @BurnettRM *Critically Acclaimed @WilliamBibbiani @WitneySeibold Babyface Team of the Year *'Above the Line @SammLevine @DrewMcWeeny' *Team Trek @MovieMantz @Jawiin *Top 10 @TheRochaSays @mattknost (second half) *DC Movie News @MikeKalinowski @AdamGertler *Wolves of Steel @ReillyAround @clarkewolfe *Late to the Party @Mr_Rob11 @So_Vanessasary Team of the Year *'Patriots @JTEmoviethinks @TheInSneider' *Above the Line @SammLevine @DrewMcWeeny *Team Action @benbatemanmedia @AndrewGhai *Top 10 @TheRochaSays @mattknost *Wolves of Steel @ReillyAround @clarkewolfe Singles Player of the Year *JTE @JTEmoviethinks *'Samm Levine @SammLevine' *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing *John Rocha @TheRochaSays *Kristian Harloff @KristianHarloff *Mark Reilly @ReillyAround Overall Player of the Year *JTE @JTEmoviethinks *'Samm Levine @SammLevine' *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing *Jason Inman @Jawiin *Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe In Memoriam *Wolves of Steel *Double Jeopardy *Rotten Tomatoes *Tuff Beats *IGN *Megapowers *Team Wangers *ETC *Six Degrees *Nerd's Watch *The Four Horsemen *JTE's Losing Streak *Finstock *Ken Napzok's Dignity *Fantasy Updates *John Rocha's Blindfold *The Old Wheel *Curtain Camera *Eardrums *Things That Rachel Cushing Crushed *Team Schmoes(?) *The Dark Universe Presenters *Lon Harris @Lons and Cody Hall @therealcodyhall - Singles Entrance of the Year *Roxy Striar @roxystriar and Jonny Loquasto @JQuasto - Teams Entrance of the Year *Thadd Williams @thaddwilliams - Innergeekdom/Star Wars Player of the Year *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing and Grae Drake @graedrake - Upset of the Year *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski and Brianne Chandler @MissMovies - Podcast/Aftershow of the Year *Matt Iseman @mattiseman - Manager of the Year *Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia and Sara Stretton @sara_stretton - Babyface Team of the Year *Dale Gibbs @BenHowardComedy and Taylor Robinson @finelytaylored - Heel Team of the Year *Grace Hancock @mrsgraceface and Ken Napzok @KenNapzok - Babyface of the Year *Emma Fyffe @EmmaFyffe and Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko - Heel of the Year *Kristian Harloff @KristianHarloff - The Yodi Award *Josh Macuga @JoshMacuga and Eliot Dewberry @EliotETC - Celebrity Match of the Year *Thomas Ian Nicholas @TINBand - Rookie Team of the Year *Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe - Rookie of the Year *Jared Haibon @haibon_jared and Ashley Iaconetti @ashleyiaco - Comeback Player of the Year *Hal Rudnick @halrudnick - In Memoriam Segment *Jay Washington @MrJayWashington and Stacy Howard @stacyohoward - Moment of the Year *Jon Schnepp @JonSchnepp and Jason Inman @Jawiin - Match of the Year *Kristian Harloff @KristianHarloff and Bonnie Somerville @BonSomerville - Team of the Year *Mark Reilly @ReillyAround and John Rocha @TheRochaSays - Singles Player of the Year *Mark Ellis @markellislive - Overall Player of the Year Category:Events